


Too fast

by Angelic_Disaster



Series: Ineffable poetry [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Apocalypse, Armageddon, Feels, M/M, POV Crowley (Good Omens), Poetry, Quote: You go too fast for me Crowley (Good Omens), poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24010396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelic_Disaster/pseuds/Angelic_Disaster
Summary: Too fast, even in the end.Part of my series of Ineffable Poetry.I broke my own feelings, now I'm breaking yours because I'm not going to suffer alone.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable poetry [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729978
Kudos: 8





	Too fast

_"Angel of my life, my body, my blood, my soul, all are yours;" -Victor Hugo._

Angels are flying over blood skies.  
This is the end of times  
but I can't give up my faith.

You are all I have  
my religion, my faith,   
the only thing that gives meaning to my life.

I can't give up now  
no when I still have you.

How long have we been on our own side?  
Thousands years of hesitation.  
Thousands years of longing.  
Thousands years of hoping,  
of loving.

I can't give up now.  
Not without having a moment to kiss you  
and workship every inch of your dovelike skin.

I can't give up now.  
Not after knowing you,  
knowing all what we could have been.

You are my shrine   
made of light,   
kindness and wine.

You are all I have left;  
You are where the broken pieces of my faith rest.

You're my God,   
you're my hope,  
so love,   
hear me pray:

Love, are you mine?  
My love, could you be mine?  
Angel, do I have a chance?  
God almighty, do we stand a chance?

Stay with me, please; grab my hand,  
we could run away,  
I'll follow you to the stars.

My love, my angel,  
there is no more time  
the end is near.

We have no more seconds left,  
this is our final chance,  
this our last dance.

Love, there is no blessed plan  
you well know this peace won't last.  
How can you say I'm still going too fast?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, thanks for reading. Yes, I cried writting this, I don't know why I do this to myself. 
> 
> If you enjoyed it please consider giving it a like on instagram ( [here](https://www.instagram.com/_angelicdisaster_/) ) and maybe stopping by to read some of my original writing/more writing inspired by these two? Thanks.
> 
> This is un-betaed so every error here it's absolutely my fault. Please forgive this non-english speaker.  
> The poem doesn't exactly rhyme but usually none of my poems do. 
> 
> Have a great day.


End file.
